The subject matter disclosed herein is related to electrical devices, for example, Electrical Submersible Pumps (ESP). More specifically, the subject matter relates to methods and systems for detecting faults in electrical devices.
An ESP includes an electrical motor installed in a subsurface well. Conventionally, the ESP is operated continuously till the failure of the electrical motor occurs, as the repair or replacement of the electrical motor necessitates costly interruption of operation of the ESP. Monitoring of ESP for diagnostic purposes enables some level of scheduling of preventive maintenance.
In a traditional approach, an accelerometer may be positioned in the subsurface well to measure acceleration of the motor at a relatively rapid sample rate. The accelerometer data may be analyzed to provide advance warning of potential failure of a component of the motor, such as bearing failure.
Although motors may be monitored using an accelerometer, such an approach in monitoring ESP located in remote locations is not optimal. Such conventional approaches provide limited bandwidth for transmission of a high sample rate data from the accelerometer.
Thus, there is a need for an enhanced system and method for remote monitoring and diagnostics of an electrical device such as an ESP.